


Subtlety is not a Virtue

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, kurotsukki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki is acting incredibly weird. With each passing day, he seems to get more irritated, though with what Kuroo can’t imagine and still...Kuroo wants more.<br/>OR<br/>Tsukki flirts with Kuroo. For him though it's just very, very subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety is not a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kurotsukki week, July 10th. Prompt: Proposal/Wedding

It starts with a message.

When Kuroo gets up that Tuesday morning, his hair sticking up at odd angles and making him look like a battered oversized bird, his phone announces a new message.

Opening it up, Kuroo gazes at the words.

_Good morning, Kuroo-san_

_-Tsukishima_

For a few halted seconds Kuroo continues to stare at his phone.

This is… _weird_...

After all, Kuroo has never actually expected Tsukki to contact him. Still, he can’t stop the warm feeling spreading across his chest. He smiles fondly. The boy is sweet, a bit lost…but cute…

Pushing down his traitorous thoughts, Kuroo scratches his head and types a response. Then yawning he saves Tsukki’s number.

It is certainly a bit unexpected to get a message from Tsukki and although Tsukki is just being friendly (at last!) Kuroo can’t deny the excitement in his step when he gets to the bathroom.

Though he knows that he shouldn't…

After all, it doesn’t mean anything.

After all, it is only one message.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It may have started with one message but it doesn’t end there.

Next morning there is another ‘good morning’ message from Tsukki, startling Kuroo a little. Then that night another one that reads ‘good night’, then the next day asking how the volleyball practice is going, if they won in their practice match, if he slept well… The messages, although continuous, are always inconsequential, always brief…

Even after nearly two weeks, Kuroo still doesn’t know what inspired this change, but nowadays Tsukki’s messages are a regular part of his life, causing flutters in his heart and soft smiles on his lips.

And now, Kuroo thinks that he might feel weird without Tsukki’s texts.  

In a few days they’ll be having another training camp with Karasuno and Kuroo will get to see Tsukki but sadly there won’t be any use for the texts.

As if on cue, his phone chimes with Tsukki’s customary good night message.

Opening the screen, Kuroo gazes fondly. He knows that he is pinning, he might even accept that he is being more than a little pathetic. And he knows that this tentative friendship the boy if going for, it is good for Tsukki.

And yet, at dark hours of the night Kuroo wishes, _so deeply_ wishes for _more_ … To have Tsukki call him sweet names, ask him when they’ll meet, tell him how much he likes him… But then again, Kuroo knows that it will never happen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The day of the training camp changes things.

That morning when Kuroo gets up, there is no message waiting for him. Frowning he stares at his phone but it stubbornly stays dark. Confused and disappointed Kuroo gets up from his bed.

Maybe Tsukki was running late and simply didn’t have time or _maybe_ …

Trying to repress his worries, Kuroo shakes his head. It’s not like he has time to think about this. After all, he has to be at the school in twenty minutes. With one last look Kuroo leaves his phone on the bedside table, and goes to have breakfast.

For the course of the next few hours, there is still no message from Tsukki.

And Kuroo _isn’t_ worried… _maybe_ a bit irritated. But it’s not like he is checking his phone every five minutes... He _wants to_ , but he doesn’t.

Then after the most painful three hours, Karasuno team finally arrives. The moment the bus stops, Hinata jumps out, energetic and bright as always, then calmly and in control their captain gets out.

Staying behind his team Kuroo watches as Karasuno members get out from the bus. Around him some of the Nekoma players walk towards them to greet each other.

 _Then_ there is Tsukki. Getting out from the bus, he raises his head, his glasses shining in the morning light, and looks directly at Kuroo.

A smile spreads across Kuroo’s face on its own accord. Now seeing Tsukki in person, Kuroo can feel his pulse rising in excitement.

Not waiting for a second Tsukki walks up to him, his face looking, not completely lost in utter boredom.

“Good morning, Kuroo-san” he says his voice flat, but still, maybe, sort of _pleasant?_

Kuroo keeps smiling though. “Good morning, Tsukki”

Tsukishima gives him a side look, gazing at Kuroo with his head tilted and his lashes lowered. “I didn’t send a message,” he begins, his voice soft.  “Since we were already coming, I could tell you in person”

_Oh, ok…_

Although something nags at the back of his mind, Kuroo shrugs in acceptance. Then looking at the other members he winks at Tsukki.

“It’s alright. Let’s get you guys settled in”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tsukki is acting weird, Kuroo thinks. Not that it’s too concerning or obvious… Maybe Kuroo is just imagining things. But when it’s the third time that Tsukki randomly brings him a drink that he had been craving, it is a bit concerning.

Looking at the energy drink in Tsukki’s hand, Kuroo sweeps the sweat of his face. He has been thinking off getting this brand but it’s almost like magic that Tsukki appeared with the same drink.

Taking the can Kuroo looks up and smiles at him.

“Thank you, Tsukki”

Tsukki gives him a nod, his face neutral but relaxed.

 _Oh how Kuroo wants…_ If only Tsukki was interested… Though maybe if this goes well, they could be friends and then…they could be more…

Pushing down his feelings, Kuroo stops himself from frowning.

No use in dwelling on unlikely odds, he tells himself.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

On the fifth day Fukurodani joins them; Bokuto instantly giving a loud exclaim upon seeing Kuroo and then making a beeline for Tsukki, his hands clamping down on Tsukki’s arms and squeezing.

Immediately Tsukishima tenses up and discreetly but surely pushes Bokuto away. With Bokuto’s energy, their awkward moment is only short lived, and as Bokuto goes to greet others, they stand side by side.

Aware of the uncomfortable tension still present in Tsukki’s body, Kuroo turns to him.

“Don’t mind him, I know you don’t like people touching you but Bokuto is mostly harmless.”

Turning his eyes on Kuroo, Tsukki gives him a through look, then…

“It’s not about that,” he says. “He is just…”

Kuroo can see how he is searching for a nicer word. _Cute…_

“-too much” Tsukki says at last.

Kuroo can’t help but laugh. His heart beats a bit faster. Then Tsukki gives him a maddening side glance.

“And,” he adds slowly, as if to clarify “I don’t mind when you touch me.”

His heart now beating as if trying to break through, Kuroo swallows.

He knows that Tsukki is only being sweet and friendly because they started this tentative relationship and… but _Kuroo wants_ , _he wants_ …

Kuroo…needs to control himself.

“Good to hear” he says, refraining from touching Tsukishima. If he also beams up at Tsukki like a crazy person…Well, somethings can’t be helped…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next day, after practice matches, the teams get a short break, resting their muscles. Taking advantage of the perfect weather, Kuroo opts to lie down on the small field next to the gym. Closing his eyes, he rests under the shadow of a tree. From far away he can hear the weak shouts of the teams.

Then someone moves beside him. Opening his eyes Kuroo sees Tsukki looking at him and… _Is that a smile?!_

It vanishes suddenly, causing Kuroo to think that maybe he is just a victim of wistful thinking. Then Tsukki is sitting behind him, leaning against the tree and taking out his headphones.

Looking at him, Kuroo smirks. “How often do you listen to music, Tsukki?” he asks.

“Very often” Tsukki replies, his tone dry, then seeing the look in Kuroo’s eyes, he moves a bit forward.

“Would you like to listen?” he asks, offering the headphones.

Kuroo looks at him. _Oh, how sweet…_

Although something about this situation is nagging him, Kuroo smiles, then turns and pushes himself on his elbows, his hands reaching for the headphones.

_It’s not like he can resist Tsukki._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It’s nearly the end of the month and the training camp is slowly dragging to an end. Although not entirely sure, Kuroo can say that Tsukki is still acting incredibly weird. With each passing day, he seems to get more irritated, though with what Kuroo can’t imagine.

He still wishes him good morning every day, his voice never changing, He continues to bring Kuroo drinks, sitting with him while they drink, shoulders sometimes brushing against each other. Then after dinner, he gives his headphones to Kuroo, choosing songs for him from his playlist.

It is fairly normal, fairly a nice routine… Though Tsukki is still guarded and skittish, it makes Kuroo so happy to witness him finally opening up a bit… Of course, he still wishes that he could pursue this relationship, but Kuroo knows it’s too early, too fast.

Though fast or slow, he likes to think these behaviors are progress.

And their new and closer friendship is why Kuroo can’t understand Tsukki’s irritation.

Now, it is after another practice match and Kuroo is standing at the corner of the court, watching him. Tsukki had been fine this morning when they sat outside; he had even given Kuroo, what Kuroo classified as a smile. And when he got up, his fingers had brushed against Kuroo’s shoulder then neck, fleeting...

Then during the match Tsukki had been a disaster…

Sighing Kuroo frowns. There has to be some-

“Hey!”

Hearing a small voice, Kuroo turns to the left. Tsukki’s best friend is standing there, looking a bit shy but determined. At least Kuroo guesses he is Tsukki’s best friend…what was his name?...Yamaguchi?

Yamaguchi tilts his head a little and looks a bit unsure.

“Uhm…”

“Yeah?” Kuroo asks, actually trying not to be intimidating.

Yamaguchi grits his teeth, that determined expression once again settling on his face.

“You need to at least give something to Tsukki!” he says.

_What?_

“What?” Kuroo blurts, his mind trying to make sense of the situation.

What was he supposed to give to Tsukki?

This time Yamaguchi doesn’t lose his edge and tilts his chin up. “If he learns that I’m telling you this, he would be pissed, but he has been throwing himself at you for the past month and _frankly_ it’s getting painful.”

 _What?!_ _Tsukki was throwing himself-_

“Wait…” Kuroo says scowling. “You’re telling me that Tsukki was _flirting_ with me?!”

Yamaguchi shrugs, looking tiny bit amused. “If he tries to get any more obvious, he’ll be proposing to you.”

Possibly seeing Kuroo’s shocked expression, he smiles. “He really _really_ likes you”

Reflexively Kuroo swallows. He can feel his heart beat at his throat, his chest constricting and his eyes finding Tsukki on court.

All the messages, the drinks, the subtle touches… My God, _the music!_ He had been sharing his music with Kuroo… He had been _flirting_ with him for all this freaking time! It all made sense now, why he was distracted, why his face looked a touch sad when they had to part ways for the night…

And Kuroo… Kuroo had been an idiot.

Burried in his own denial, too afraid to lose Tsukki, he had been an idiot.

Realizing that he is standing there awkwardly, Kuroo turns to Yamaguchi.

“Thank you”

Yamaguchi beams at him but Kuroo can hardly notice. He has another goal.

Moving with quick steps, he reaches Tsukki who is now standing at the sidelines, disinterestedly watching others practice.

When he notices Kuroo, his expression changes and Kuroo wants to kick himself because, it should have been impossible to miss the happiness on Tsukki’s face.

Smiling broadly Kuroo stops in front of him, then reaching he brushes his fingers against Tsukki’s hand.

“Tsukki,” he starts, pulling his hand back and watching hope flicker in Tsukki’s eyes.

“We’ll be finishing early today,” he offers.

Tsukki swallows as his eyes shine behind his glasses.

“Would you like to go out? I’ll show you around”

And Kuroo can almost see tension bleed from Tsukki’s muscles. A sigh escapes from his lips and when he looks directly at Kuroo, his face is soft around the edges.

“I don’t mind” he says his tone flat as ever.

But this time, Kuroo hears the affection anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this isn't a traditional read on the prompt but I wanted to write Tsukki's subtle flirting and his inability to ask Kuroo out :D And I said I would write [this](http://fortheteam-karasuno.tumblr.com/post/121776465148/i-want-to-write-a-fic-in-which-tsukki)


End file.
